


宇宙玫瑰 - Cosmic Rose

by Hecate_Pansy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Amnesia, Angst, Anthropomorphic, Band Fic, Character Death, Endgame, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Headcanon, M/M, Rating: NC17, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Work In Progress, Xeno
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate_Pansy/pseuds/Hecate_Pansy
Summary: 他于极寒深处睁开眼，浩瀚宇宙的光亮与色彩泼洒在湿润温热的虹膜上，像是误入了一座玫瑰花园。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol





	1. Chapter 1

我陷身于无声之海，孤独的光点漂浮在周身，或是孕育着新生，或是在挣扎中陨落。恒星早已消亡在时间以外，冰冷的光穿越亿万光年，汇入这方绚丽壮美的宇宙图景，留下妖冶诡谲的一笔。

我于极寒深处睁开眼，浩瀚宇宙的光亮与色彩泼洒在我湿润温热的虹膜上，像是误入了一座玫瑰花园。

身体僵硬得像是许久没有启用过的机器，我用手肘支撑着沉重的身子坐起来，手边响起轻柔的提示音，我循声望向被扯断的两根输液管，一时半会儿反应不过来这意味着什么。我的大脑迟钝无比，目光迷茫地扫过周身熟悉而又怪异的场景，最后呆滞地坐在原处，盯着自己的手心出神。

_"边少将，我是飞船 **EL-85** 的舰载人工智能。现在是新启四十六地球年八月十八日早上七点整，您为期七年零三个月的机体冬眠已结束，接下来开始体检……边少将，您的身体状况还不稳定，请不要擅自离开休眠舱……边少将，请不要欺负医疗机器人，他们没有恶意……"_

还来得及……快停下……

脑海中回荡着似乎毫无牵连的两句话。我拨开床边两个圆滚滚的医疗机器人，一翻身跳出了休眠舱，不出意料地感受到一阵头晕目眩，趔趄一步险些一头栽下去。我强忍着头痛朝一个方向快步走去，休眠舱跟在我身后跑，自称人工智能的甜美机械音不断回响在耳边，到最后已经放弃劝我了： _“……边少将，请告诉我您想做什么，或许我可以提供帮助。”_

我没法回答他，连我自己也不知道我要去做什么，只是依着一种遥远而莫名的执念，我凭着直觉摸到这扇门前，虹膜验证后机械门向一侧退开，我看清了屋内的设施——这是驾驶舱。

……来这里做什么？开飞船？

人工智能 **EL-85** 陪着我沉默了一会儿，仿佛是在斟酌用词，最后委婉道： _“边少将， **EL-85** 飞船配有最先进的自动巡航功能，您不必亲自驾驶。”_

我总算冷静了一点，想向 **EL-85** 道声谢，却发现自己连发声都吃力，依着那股说不清源头的冲动朝驾驶座走去。

我调出操纵界面，视线飞快扫过各项跳动的数据，查看了飞船的预设航迹，终于停下了这一系列鬼使神差的举动，再无法依着直觉做出更复杂的操作。

来不及了，回去吧。

我垂下头摁着太阳穴，记忆正在逐渐回笼。

_“伯贤！今天是地球的情人节！”_

_“放心吧！没问题的，等我回来。”_

_“伯贤，我拿到了 **48号禁令** 的查看权限……”_

_“我不喜欢你骗我，伯贤，我不喜欢。”_

……

我连自己是谁都还没彻底理清，一个略微低沉磁性的声音就不断窜入我的脑海中，把尚未成型的拼图碎片毫无章法地打乱。我急于抓住那缕飘忽不定的直觉，却适得其反，摆错位置的拼图接连破碎，我捧着手心仅剩的几块碎片，眼睁睁地看着它们消失无踪。

金属铭牌斜倚在盛了半杯水的玻璃杯中，亮橙色的螺旋状星云在玻璃杯壁上流淌，搅散了清水折射的冰冷铁光。没有温度却绚烂绮丽的光彩像是触发了某种荒唐的条件反射，我不知所谓地环视昏暗的驾驶舱，不出所料的空无一物。但那个人好像确确实实站在某个角落里，温柔地注视着我。

那个人…谁来着？

我像是游荡的孤魂迁进一具陌生的躯体，记忆残片杂乱无章地散落着，我或主动或被动地拾起一些又遗忘一些，再在残留的蛛丝马迹之中没来由地陷入恐慌。

航行日志帮我拼凑回不少记忆，日志格式规范没有缺漏任何一天，却也没有操作记录以外的任何内容。日志的主人显然没把它当作日记来写，严丝密缝的字里行间只透露出敷衍与怠惰。 **EL-85** 陪我做了几轮速记试图唤回记忆，但没帮上什么忙，她安慰我这是休眠后的正常现象。不巧的是我的学术理论居然没有忘干净，意识到舰载人工智能刚刚对我撒了谎，我调出她的系统脚本，毫不犹豫地删掉了仅有的两个情感模块。

几秒的系统自检后，依旧甜美的电子合成音建议我回休眠舱完成体检和体质复健，重复了第二次后被我静了音。

我的脑中还是一片混沌，闭嘴的 **EL-85** 刚上传的一份休眠期间的航行概况，我分了点心思出来从最近的往前翻看，终于发现些不太对劲的地方。

准确来说，终于被我抓住了那丝缕异常。

休眠初期，飞船的驱动系统都在全功率运转，直到燃料跃过警戒线，才在高级指令下强制结束推进，以千分之一光速匀速航行。我重新调出航行日志，最后一天的驱动和休眠操作全部来自飞船最高权限，也就是 **EL-85** 的驾驶员——目前看来正是我本人——亲自操作的。

宇宙航行太耗费时间，大多数时候又不需要考虑路况之类的因素，通常在航行之初就确定了航向，加速到设定速度后推进器和宇航员都进入整顿休眠，整艘飞船也以最低耗能运转。

为什么不顾燃料损耗也要加速？为什么在加速完成之前就开始休眠？现在突然醒过来又是因为什么？加速之前飞船停下来过，发生了什么？

我烦躁地又扫了一遍写得像答卷纸一样规整的日志，却没在答卷纸上找到我想要的答案。

我仰头向后陷进舒适的驾驶椅中，等头疼略微缓解后才慢慢坐正身子。

我又注意到了驾驶台上的那杯水。我从杯沿上拎起挂在那里的金属珠链，动作并不太温柔，铭牌叮当地带出了一串水珠。宏大无垠的黑色背景下，旋转的精致铭牌不断反射着来自宇宙深处的星光，光亮流转间逐渐在我眼前停了下来，我终于能够看清上面烙的字印——

**CY-61**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他拉过我的手，用指尖在我手心写下那串字符：CY-61。

金属铭牌哐当一声落入我面前的玻璃杯中，清脆的声响在寂静中回响了几趟，几滴水珠溅到我的眼镜镜片上。

一刹那的怔愣后，我不动声色地摘下眼镜，不紧不慢地扯过一角餐巾将镜片擦拭干净，却折了眼镜腿放在餐盘边没再戴它。做完这些我又伸手去够铭牌，餐桌对面扔铭牌的那人终于阴阳怪气地开口：“边少将真是贵人多忘事啊。这牌儿可不能乱扔，下回可能就挂上烈士墙了呢。”

这音量整个餐厅的人都能听见，几乎所有人都伸长了脖子往这边看，等着挑事的人再说出点精彩的话来。我掀起眼皮凉薄地看他一眼，没多搭理他，从杯口拉出吊牌又慢条斯理地擦上了。

上方传来一声嗤笑，接着是更刻薄的话语：“怎么？我们边大将军不务正业太久，连谢谢都不会说了？要没有我在元帅那儿替您开脱，怕是都拿不回来咯。不好好感谢我？”

我看也没看他，完全忽略他误导性的话，惜字如金地回了句：“你也配？”

眼瞅着贺灼就要自己撕了面上那副假客气样，隔壁桌窜出一人拉住了他，语气谄媚：“吃着饭呢，都激动什么。少将，见您真是难得啊。”

唱白脸的来的还挺快。我假装没听见，继续擦我的铭牌。白脸儿对着我舌灿生花地嘘寒问暖了一通，情真意切闻者动容，但我连冷笑都懒得赏他一声，倒是快把刚下肚的饭给吐出来了，好在他适时的收起了攻势，转而去讨好黑脸了。

“来来，有什么话坐下说，坐下说。”舔狗忙不迭地拉开椅子，贺灼大概真让他舔高兴了，端着架子就打算坐下。我桌底腿一伸，直接把椅子踹倒在地，凳角正撞在贺灼膝盖上，换来一声低骂。

我假装才擦满意似的放下吊牌和餐巾，十指交叠在膝盖上慢慢向后仰，直到完全靠在椅背上，下巴微微一扬，冷声道：“别不把自己当外人。有什么话，站着说。”

黑脸这会儿已经是名副其实了，但他似乎立马想到了什么刁难话，脸上浮起讥讽的笑：“也是，谁不知道您官大呢？”

我没接话，只看着他，等他的后文。

他的舌头磨过犬齿：“也不知道你这个充数的军衔还能保多久，任务回来不升军衔还没收所有军备武装的，您也是头一例吧。”

吴世勋腾地站起来，被我沉声喝止：“世勋。”

他两手撑着桌面，怒视洋洋得意的贺灼，碍于我暂时没有下一步动作。

我用手背把玻璃杯推到他手边：“去帮我换杯水。”

吴世勋没动，泛青的指节死死抵在桌面上。

我加重语气，又重复了一遍，憋着气的小孩儿才拿过桌上的水杯，经过贺灼身边时把水直接倒在了他的皮鞋上。

吴世勋是个吃不了亏的。我很给面子地没忍住笑，噗嗤一声在安静的厅内格外清晰。

大概是贺灼这帮人在我不在时干尽了伤天害理的事，我嘴上反击了那么多轮，队长也没像往常一样拦着，坐在一边尽职尽责地装聋作哑。

我轻描淡写道：“我是赖不了多久了，不过估计这次也轮不到你。”

我说这话并没经过脑子，更不知道什么背景故事，事后缺席的吴世勋听着金钟大添油加醋的实况转播，热血沸腾地夸我对点打击，我这才知道贺灼那么多年被人抢了无数次提拔的机会，而且被提上去的几个还都是成天在司令身边转悠小白脸。

所以当我在没拿剧本的情况下讽刺他不如去做个整容，比拿着那点愚钝的天资更容易撞大运的时候，吴世勋对我的评价非常爽快地升级为了精准扶贫。

但事后下饭的料在当时只是激得贺灼完全暴怒，瞬间把我也归入了“小白脸”的行列，啪地从腰侧掏出枪来指着我。几个精锐部队是有权限随身配枪的，金钟仁反应最快，站起来朝我身边跨了一步，迅速甩手拔枪对峙。其他人也陆陆续续站起来举起手枪，整张桌顷刻间只剩我一人还坐在椅子上。

我扫视了周围举枪的一堆，皱了眉，还没开口就听见金俊勉呵斥的声音：“干什么一个一个的，给你们配枪是让你们闹着玩过家家的？都他妈给我放下！”

T1的队员们依言缓缓放下了枪，除了贺灼和金钟仁。眼瞅着金俊勉又要骂，我目光不离贺灼指向我的枪，抢着厉声道：“钟仁，枪放下！”

金钟仁不动，甚至是又往我身前挪了挪，正对上枪口冷道：“他不放我不放。”

贺灼的声音从黑洞洞的枪口后边传来：“允许配枪是要我们消灭敌人、保护联盟的。你连配枪都被暂扣了……”

我等着听他能编出什么花来，都暻秀的声音突然凭空钻进我的听觉神经。

_“有飞船擅自闯入训练区，系统没预警，不知道用的什么办法躲过了检测。”_

我头疼得很，一头想着都暻秀这是又魔改了训练场里的哪样设备，一头想着这人真是活得跟人工智能似的。

我大概感知了下他用的频段，问了飞船的型号和具体位置。

这头贺灼有了后文：“……对付你个叛徒，我来就行。”我听着这话后知后觉地意识到自己中间漏听了两句，然而都暻秀的回复还没回来，一声巨响就替他回答了。

顺着巨响，整个餐厅的人都朝升降梯的位置看过去，透明的玻璃墙外，一艘巨大的星舰级飞船毫无预兆地出现在半空中，舱门与我们处在同一水平线上。一时间没人反应过来发生了什么，联盟下达法令后几乎也回收了所有星舰级飞船，这帮孩子接触最多的估计只有外出维修或测试数据用的小型飞船。

都暻秀的回复姗姗来迟： _星舰级飞船，型号未记载。位置在厨房门口。_

我还在犹豫要不要给孩子们做个科普，让他们知道现在不是感叹好帅的时候，这么一艘飞船只需百分之一的武装储备就足够把我们连着整个训练场轰飞，轰完了八成渣都不剩，绿色环保无污染。

我还没犹豫出个所以然，面前的贺灼突然手腕一松，枪毫无预兆地就掉落到地上，和大部队一块儿神游的金钟仁立马手忙脚乱地重新集中注意力，看清楚这个状况后又拿不准贺灼这算不算是放了枪，枪握在手里要举不举的。

在所有人都还没从星舰的魅力中摆脱出来时，一个人避开所有注意力，悄无声息地捡起了地上的枪。

手腕中了一箭的贺灼，纠结得要命的金钟仁，还有灌水灌了一年正好回来的吴世勋，只注意到这人根本就是凭空出现的，三人都惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。尤其是吴世勋，几乎要怀疑餐桌到开水房这么点距离怕不是跨越了无数个时区。

据热心目击群众吴世勋描述，那人来无影去无踪，神秘中带着让人难以抗拒的危险气息。肩宽腰细腿长，长相更是对得起这模特身材，那五官那脸型，别说是整容就算是基因改造都难以复制。穿得倒是平淡无奇，但是那气场在那儿了，就算走路走顺拐都像在走秀。尤其是捡枪的那个瞬间，帅得跟黑老大一样，他差点就要把杯子递上去让大哥喝水了。我自我反省把舔狗这个称号送给白脸儿了实在是对不起吴世勋。

黑老大在逐渐回神的众人注视下，把枪捡起来扫了一眼，而后径直朝我走过来，在金钟仁就要重新举起枪之前，在我膝盖边蹲下来把枪塞进了我手里。

黑老大：“你盯着这枪3分钟了，想要？”

我：“……？”

黑老大看了眼我的表情，又有点懊恼地把枪抽走了：“哦，不想要。”

我终于在周围人之前反应过来了：“不喜欢，拿去还给他。”

黑老大想了想，把弹膛卸掉后转了个方向硬塞了回去，再把不知道还用不用得了的手枪规规矩矩地插回了贺灼腰间的枪套里。

这场景太诡异，周围的所有人像是眼睛和耳朵来不及接收信息，只能半张着嘴接收超额的那部分信息量。有几个看起来似乎被自己的口水呛着了，又怕被黑老大灭口不敢发出声音，捂着嘴死憋着把咳嗽往肚子里咽。

我到底是比他们反应快点：“……你来干什么？”

“我刚听说，你的武器都被没收了，交通工具也上交给国家了，”他说着看了眼贺灼，把我从椅子上拉起来，“就开你的小破船来接你下班。”

说完还朝窗外停着的“小破船”扬了扬下巴。所有人的脑袋又向日葵似的转往那个方向，后知后觉地意识到黑老大跟他们用的可能不是一本字典，起码小和破的含义就不一样。我这下看清楚了，难怪未记载型号，这是我的61号。

黑老大顺走桌上的铭牌，拉我走到应急出口，我正想告诉他我现在的权限已经不能使用这种通道了，却见他没有半点停顿地验证了指纹和虹膜，门自动打开后拽着我跨进了早就敞开入口的61号。

金钟仁：“伯贤哥被包养了？”

金俊勉：“边伯贤去打劫国库了？”

吴世勋：“哥让我倒的水还没喝呢，他是不是不爱我了？”

我窝在单人沙发上，从监视屏上看着庞大的飞船从林立的建筑间勉强穿过，心情复杂。听神经里传来都暻秀一半矜持一半兴奋的声音： _“那艘破船是你的吗？”_

我正想跟他说不要沿用这个称呼，驾驶座突然转过来，黑老大坐在正中一脸不爽：“谁？谁说这船破？”

我对着七秒记忆的鱼翻了个白眼不打算理他，正打算回复都暻秀，校正了两回没对上频段，终于察觉异常忍无可忍道：“朴灿烈！”

我的铭牌方才一直被他放在手心里把玩，他走过来把铭牌挂到我脖子上，凉凉的金属接触到我的后颈皮肤，我被刺激得缩了缩脖子。

“这个是什么？”朴灿烈单膝跪在我面前手里还捏着铭牌，目不转睛地盯着看。应该是注意到我有点冷，空着的一只手伸过来包住我的手，飞船内的温度好像也被他调高了几度。

“联盟军配的铭牌，和军用终端配对，个人小队或者飞船都有。”

他用拇指按压铭牌一面的凹陷，照着念出来：“‘ **BH-04** ’，这是指你吗？”

我垂下目光看到那排字母数字，沉默了一会儿开口慢慢解释道：“对，短横后是军内编号，俊勉哥就是01。但其实代表不了什么，世勋钟仁的数字靠后是因为年纪小终端配得晚，珉锡哥是因为从特编调过来更新了。现在应该也有很多重复的。”

朴灿烈听着，指腹轻柔地抚过铭牌上烙着的04：“我特别喜欢这个数字。”

“为什么？有什么特殊含义吗？”我当时只随便挑了个顺眼的数字而已。

“刚刚才喜欢上的。大概是因为和你有关吧。”

我没回答，这话有点肉麻，怎么回答都不太合适。好在朴灿烈很快就另起了个话头：“你平时都随身戴着它吗？”

“嗯？”这话问得没头没尾，“以前是，因为有一部分高级权限在上面，另外也相当于一个终端收发器。现在，无所谓了。”

我轻轻抽出手，舱内的温度已经完全感觉不到冷了，再这么腻歪着要出汗。他也没什么大反应，甩了甩手站起来：“我也想要一个。我们可以戴情侣项链。”

“你……”我觉得这个要求有点好笑，“你不在编制里面，没法要。我给你削片铁来你自己刻着玩？”

他想了一会儿摇摇头，义正言辞：“不行，那就不是官方认证了。”

“那我上哪儿给你去弄，你这个身份……”我哭笑不得，朴灿烈总是在一些莫名其妙的地方固执。

“不是说飞船也可以有？你给61号弄一个，算我的不就好了。”

我还记得刚才都暻秀说的检测设备没预警，其实很好解释，61号的研发在法令下达前是过了审批的，当时没研发完自然也就没有编入军籍。训练区的检测设备估计是为了避免误报高层交通工具，图个方便就直接检测军区内的在役飞船，至于外来的飞行物早在好几道关外就拦下来了。

“入编有很多权限限制，很麻烦的。”

“你们军区这个系统太低端了，对我来说就是全透明。我可以备一份假系统充数，当作是飞船系统允许接管全部权限。那个系统干不了什么，也就跟你们军区的人工智能一样智障。”

我拗不过他，也知道他有这个把握完全脱离掌控：“可以，你今天开船出来这么一趟溜达，估计元帅明天就要找我入编61号了。”

“他们主动来找你，正好和他们谈谈条件。我的编号我都想好了。”

他拉过我的手，用指尖在我手心写下那串字符： **CY-61** 。


End file.
